


Off To The New Path

by bearmitage



Series: (HankCon) Becoming Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage
Summary: Everyone knows that Lt. Hank Anderson usually is the least patient guy in the world, but in this case, he is willing to take times to explore the new path with Connor.(Or in which both of them just returned from the CyberLife adult store after installing the new ‘function’ on Connor and decided to try it because why the hell not?)





	Off To The New Path

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooo I just finished Detroit: Become Human and I must say that, for me, it's the best game in my life. If you are hesitant whether you should play it or not, go for it! You won't regret, trust me.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy reading this. Much love!

It starts unhurriedly.

 

Hank fondly stares at the confused look on his android face when he leaves those lips after pushing Connor against the door inside of his house. The circular lighting on Connor’s temple is shining brightly as his artificial brain is working so hard to find out what is happening at this very moment. “Well,” Hank says with an adoration and laughter in his voice, eyes not leaving the young deviant’s face, “That’s called _kissing._ ”

 

“Oh,” Connor exclaims, the lighting on his temple blinks repeatedly but shortly as if the android’s brain can finally calculate and find the answer for this particular puzzle. “I _do_ know kissing.”

 

“Yeah?” Hank asks in amusement.

 

The android nods eagerly like a little kid. “But I never tried.” Connor further explains. “I only observe it from random humans on the daily basis. They conduct the kissing on the street. Restaurant. The Park. Everywhere.”

 

“That explains why you are so bad at kissing. Like who seriously kisses with eyes open?” Hank almost laughs when he sees the look on Connor’s face. Having his eyebrows knitted adorably, Connor looks utterly confused yet disappointed in himself. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t give me that look.” He cups the _young man_ ’s face, rubbing the cleft chin with his thumb. “That’s why I’m gonna teach you. Not everyone was born with it, eh?”

 

“Technically, I am a machine so the word born–”

 

“Shut up, Connor.” Connor shuts his mouth right away. Hank nods calmly with the satisfaction– _very obedient._ The twinkling brown eyes fix on him, waiting enthusiastically. “Shall we start?”

 

“ _Yes, please._ ”

 

Hearing the answer, he gradually closes the space between two of them and slowly tilts his head slightly to one side. Hank notices that Connor closes his eyes this time, his android must have caught it from what he just said a few moments ago. Stealthily, he takes times observing Connor’s features. Those full eyebrows. His impressively long lashes. The perfect Greek nose. Those adorable molds on Connor’s face. Damn, this man is so fucking beautiful.

 

Eventually, Hank leans in and lightly brushes his lips over Conner’s lips like they are a feather, keeping his movement slow. Testing the water, he opens his mouth more widely and waits for a moment for Connor to follow. The younger man takes the hint and pursues, letting Hank take the lower lip between his two lips and roam his hands across his body. This time Hank gently and subtly sweeps the tip of his tongue over Connor’s lower lip, doing one smooth and swift motion to tease the younger man. To his surprise, Connor reciprocates even though Hank can sense that he will not be mastering this anytime soon.

 

He continues further by sliding his tongue lingeringly into Connor’s mouth and starting exploring, not forgetting to be playful by tagging the other man's tongue lightly and retreating back, inviting him to make the next move. And has he said that Connor is such a good student? He does not let Hank down at all.

 

“That–” Hank leaves Connor’s mouth once again. This time the younger man automatically leans in and it makes Hank snorts. “Hey, hey, easy. I need to breathe, remember?” Connor nods in response but still looks at him eagerly.

 

“Well, that’s a French kiss. And you actually did quite good.”

 

Connor smiles and the lighting on his temple is flickering. “Really?”

 

“Hm, not actually quite good.” He swears to God that he loves teasing Connor so bad. How should he put this? Seeing the childlike frown on that face just gives him a weird satisfaction. “It’s _impressive._ ”

 

Connor smiles widely this time. His eyes adorably wrinkle up. “You said that it is a French kiss. I presume that there are more, am I correct?”

 

“Well, yeah, many, I think,” replies Hank.

 

“How many are they? Could you teach me all of them?”

 

“Easy, young man, we have all the time in the world.” Hank places the light and quick kiss on Connor’s cheek out of the blue with a fondness. “We have something else to do right now, right, Sumo?” He winks at his own dog, the furball just looks at them confusingly before placing his chin on the floor again when Connor follows Hank to the bedroom like a puppy.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

“Does it have to be the bedroom?”

 

“Excuse me?” Hank lifts his head and asks while undressing Connor who is laying on his back on the bed as he was told before. He throws Connor’s CyberLife jacket on the floor, then the tie and that white shirt– ‘ _fucking CyberLife uniform. Too many layers.’_

 

“Does it have to be the bedroom?” Connor repeats the question whilst Hank is unbuttoning his dark blue jeans. The android never ceases to surprise him. “Can it be somewhere else?”

 

“What do you mean by that?” asks Hank.

 

“Can we do what we are doing somewhere else besides the bedroom?” Hank stuns for a moment. Like seriously, is this the same guy who was just fucking teasing him in the CyberLife adult store before they returned home? “Does it strictly have to be only in the bedroom?”

 

“Are you actually the same guy who was telling me that we could try pet-play and put a gun in your mouth?” He watches Connor lick his own lips– _‘gotta put my gun in that mouth someday.’_

 

“Yes, I am.” Connor answers with a seriousness and sincerity on his face. Hank almost rolls eyes if he is not trying so hard not to laugh at this goofball in front of him. “I am only wondering. Is it the activity designed only for the bedroom?”

 

“No, no, it’s not.” Taking Connor’s leather belt off, Hank shakes his head before taking Connor’s both stupid-looking jeans and pants off and groans with a pleasure when he gets to see the android’s perfect body without any clothes. If he did not know that the man in front of him is a robot, Connor’s artificial smooth skin and the ideal human-like body could totally fool him. “We can do it wherever we want. Here. Bathroom. Kitchen. Living room. In front of the mirror. On the couch. Wherever the hell we want.”

 

“ _Can we do this in the office?_ ” He almost chokes on the air when Connor finishes his sentence. “Or in your car?”

 

“If you want to,”– and to be honest, that idea sounds weirdly interesting and arousing, “Of course, we can.” Besides the thought of Fowler walking in while he and Connor are doing the deed and getting caught on the CCTV though. “Alright, do you know how to, uh,” Hank cannot believe that he is stuttering, how old is he? Seventeen? He does not even know why he suddenly feels nervous. “You know, uh, use your mouth?”

 

“No, and I have never watched any tutorial before so I presume I cannot do it.” He swears that Connor’s sincerity and innocence at this very moment can kill him. “But I am willing to learn.”

 

Hank nods slowly then lowers himself down and levels his mouth in front of Connor’s member. The android that was laying on his back as he was told pushes himself up by placing his elbows on the bed and looks at Hank with a curiosity. “What are you going to do?”

 

“You said you are willing to learn, didn’t you?” Connor nods. “So watch and learn.”

 

Hank can see that Connor almost opens his mouth to ask another question but the touch of his hand and the sudden warmth of his mouth on Connor’s manhood turn his question into a moan right away. “Ha...Hank?”

 

He raises his eyebrows as a sign of question.

 

“I think... _oh_ ….I think there is,” Now Connor is the one stuttering. “There is something wrong with my body.”

 

This time Hank slightly frowns with curiosity but continues what he is doing without any pause, watching Connor’s reaction closely to see if there is actually something wrong with him.

 

“The electric–” The word is cut off by the moan when Hank presses his tongue on the tip of the shaft. Connor tilts his head back and tries to keep his shaking legs closed but Hank does not let him do that. The deviant lets out the loud ‘ _ah_ ’ while he is spreading the younger man’s slim legs wider and that makes him arch his back and get overwhelmed with pleasure. “The electric shock. I _ah_ I feel an electric shock. Must...must be _oh_ the system.”

 

Hank smirks when he hears the answer and sees the reaction. Two plus two equal four so he knows what exactly Connor is talking about. To his surprise, Connor grabs a fistful of his hair and starts squirming. He continues kissing the most sensitive part– _the tip_ and it works perfectly because now Connor is biting his own lower lip so hard to keep his voice down that Hank is afraid that it will draw a blue blood. “Let it out, Connor. Let it out. Let everything go free.”

 

The android obediently follows Hank's instruction without any hesitation. The husky voice is muttering and then screaming and chanting his name. His bright blue eyes fix on the younger man and Hank moves the way he likes just to see the pleasure on Connor's face.

 

“Hank...Hank, I–” Connor gently but swiftly pushes Hank’s head away before the artificial milky substance busts out of his manhood when he reaches the climax. Hank carefully watches the deviant heavily inhale and exhale, the synthetic white fluid hot against his sweaty skin.

 

The android slowly gets up before pushing Hank gently on the bed then sitting on his lap. Hank shots a curious look to Connor. The answer makes him slightly gasp.

 

“ _Let me do this for you._ ”

 

He watches Connor undressing him. The slim youthful hands are taking his leather jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt carefully and steadily. Hank lifts his hand to smear Connor’s sleek brown hair. It feels so real.

 

“Hank,” Connor stops for a while, his brown eyes roam across Hank’s body. Hank thinks he knows exactly what the hell Connor is going to say. “I think you need to cut off–”

 

“ **Connor.** ”

 

“Sorry.” The younger man does not wait any longer and unzip Hank’s jeans then lower himself to the same position Hank was. Connor takes Hank’s member in his hand and licks his lips slowly and nervously and it just makes Hank wonder, ‘ _Lord, how can those lips look so sinful yet so innocent?’_

 

Hank gasps and Connor chokes when the deviant puts Hank’s manhood in his mouth right away. “Easy, Connor, easy.” Hank strokes Connor’s hair smoothly and the android follows the instruction and gives him the curious look. Hank swears that the look his android is giving him might be the death of him. “That’s right. Yes. Just– _Jesus_ –just like that.”

 

The moment Connor’s teeth scrape his skin Hank almost sees the star. “Connor. The teeth. Your teeth.” Connor hums in response and the vibration from his throat nearly gives Hank a heart attack.

 

He knows that he has already said that Connor is a good student before but he has to take it back. Connor is not a good student. _He is the most fucking splendid student._

 

The android does exactly what he has taught him– _what he likes_ . The tongue moves playfully and lightly like a ghost on his manhood but it is strong enough to make him grit his teeth with pleasure. He groans when Connor places his tongue on the tip. _Fuck_. It feels like heaven to him.

 

Hank does the same thing Connor did when he reaches the climax: taking his shaft out of Connor’s mouth before the substance spills slightly on the younger man’s face and mostly on his body. He smears his thumb on the corner of Connor’s lips fondly and smirks. The deviant smiles and does something that Hank used to say that it is disgusting before but oddly satisfying at this moment: **he dips his finger in Hank’s fluid and licks it out of his finger slowly.**

 

_Fucking hell. Working at the crime scene will not be the same anymore._

 

He shifts himself on top of Connor and pushes the android on the back once again. Thanks to the self-lubrication function that Connor suggested when they were in the store installing this new system, he easily puts his finger in Connor’s body and is able to move right away. Connor looks at him confusedly as if he cannot comprehend what is going on now. His hand grabs Hank’s shoulder with the shocking look. “What– what is this?!”

 

“Preparation.” Hank simply answers while placing his kiss on Connor’s collar, leaving the hickeys on the artificial skin. Connor shouts _oh_ shortly and gasps. The pace goes faster. Two fingers. Three fingers and Connor is already sobbing.

 

“It feels like–” Connor sputters. The sweat runs down for the deviant’s hairline and the tear is in his eyes. His face is blushing and he sounds like he is crying at this moment. “The short circuit. I cannot move, I _ah_ cannot control myself at all. What should I...should I do?”

 

“It’s fine,” He leans in and places the kiss lightly on Connor’s temple and then the corner of his Bambi eyes. “Let me take care of this.”

 

Connor nods repeatedly and obediently. He drags his blunt nails on Hank’s shoulder and draws the red blood from him. The teary brown eyes widen. “I am sorry. I ah I am terribly sorry. Did not. I did not intend to–” His voice disappears when the tip of Hank’s finger with that sensitive spot. “Hurt you.”

 

“I know, Connor, I know.” Hank is so surprised that he has been going so softly and slowly on Connor. He knows damn well that he is the least patient guy on this planet yet he chooses not to rush and appreciate every moment of this. “Ready?”

 

“For _ah_ for what?”

 

“ **For the most important lesson. For me,** ” replies Hank. Connor stays still for a second and the circular lighting on his temple is flickering. The android is processing. It takes Connor a while that it nearly makes Hank wonder if he should stop here for now before he answers.

 

“ **Yes, I am.** ”

 

Taking a permission from his android, he takes his fingers out and thrusts himself in right away. Connor gasps and shouts out the moan loudly with a surprise. “Fuck, Connor. Loosen up a bit. I can’t move.” His face twists when the pleasure is overwhelming him.

 

“I cannot. I cannot–” Connor mutters rapidly. He looks dazed and scared for a moment. “I cannot control my system. I have self-checked before but I suppose there must, _oh Hank_ –” Hank can tell that Connor cannot even function anymore, all he does are muttering and looking at him with a panic.

 

“Shhhhhh. Okay. It’s okay, Connor. Just breathe.” Hank almost laughs if he is not trying to calm himself and soothe Connor with his whisper. He is pretty sure that Connor is trying so hard to process. Connor does as Hank said. “That’s right. Just like that.” The firm kiss is placed on Connor’s forehead as if it is a reward. “ _Good boy._ ”

 

Connor squeezes his eyes shut and keeps chanting _Hank_ with his husky voice while Hank is moving relentlessly in him. His hands are everywhere like he does not know how to deal with them any longer so Hank takes his one hand in his and interlace their finger together.

 

Suddenly, Connor opens his eyes. He looks at Hank with the expression that Hank almost forgets how it feels like to be looked at that way. The smooth hand is lifted and place on Hank’s cheek. Those dazzling brown eyes fix on his eyes and that moment, Hank smiles.

 

“ _Are you pleased?_ ” His android whispers without taking his eyes out of him. “ _Am I making you happy?_ ”

 

His heart is filled up with the blast of happiness after the long dreadful time. He smooches Connor on his temple. The light from the circular lighting reflects brightly on Hank’s grey hair. He leans in once again and their foreheads touch softly. “Yes,” He says with the smile. “I am very happy.”

 

Connor smiles. It is not the creepy programmed smile he has seen before when they were in the station. This smile is real. _Genuine. Precious._ _Beautiful_. _So fucking beautiful._

 

Connor lets go of Hank’s hand and the bedsheet and draws Hank close, kissing him out of the blue.

 

“Ha...Hank, I–I ah–” He cries out and his body goes limp as Hank’s hands are exploring every part of him. His body is burning hot and extremely blushing when Hank thrusts in so hard it hits the most sensitive spot that Connor tilts his head to the back, exposing his bruised bare neck that makes Hank instinctively place his face on it. Connor has already lost his control. _He is becoming human._

 

At that moment– when the heaven is close and everything is white– when the only sound he can hear is Connor’s– when everything that matters is him, Hank says something that is so simple yet he has always thought that it would never slip from his mouth.

 

“ **I love you, Connor.** ”

 

_The new path has been explored, and Hank is glad that he has explored it with the man in front of him._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering whether I should write Connor's part as well. Thinking of him becoming human (in this sense) sounds fascinating to me. Stay tuned!


End file.
